Laharl the Ninja
by Zdood
Summary: The Overlord, Laharl, decides to relieve his boredom by going to another world, and it just so happens to be Naruto's world! A Disgaea-Naruto crossover. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Laharl the Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or disgaea or anything associated with them. I only own what I make up. Also, if I'm using anyone's ideas, I apologize- I may not have read your fic. I'll try to make this unique.

Episode 1- one way out of 1,001 to relieve boredom.

Laharl was bored. Very bored. Extremely bored. With no challengers or anything exciting since the Zenon incident, he needed something to do other than smacking around the prinnies. His two antennae (part of his blue-colored hairdo) twitched, and the shirtless, mantle-wearing demon overlord summoned his two best vassals. "Flonne! Etna!" he bellowed. A scantily dressed redhead with pigtails and a long-haired blonde with holy-ish clothes and a big red bow ran into the throne room. They both had small bat wings and a tail.

"What's up, Prince?" asked the redhead, Etna.

"Flonne! Bring down that holographic map of the cosmos I had installed last week!" he simply said.

"Sure," the fallen angel replied as she pressed a button on the wall. The map came down, and Laharl began explaining his plan.

"To relieve ourselves of boredom," he said, "we will go to another world, somewhere where the people have no idea who I am. Etna, hand me a dart. I want to pick the world randomly." She did so, and the map and laharl started spinning (it wouldn't be random otherwise). Laharl threw the dart, and it hit an Earth in another dimension. "Etna! Give me the readout on this place!" This was done, and the overlord of the Netherworld read it (after resting a minute to get rid of the dizziness). "Let's see… a world of ninjas… some decent adversaries… but the max power level for the residents is lower than here…." He mumbled. "It'll do, but we're gonna hafta 'store' our powers in that new power bank that opened up conveniently a few days ago so we won't be too overpowered. Prinnies! Call Priere! My plan needs her to be in on this!"

_Later, in another room_

Laharl, Etna, Flonne, the prinnies, and Priere (another overlord and a succubus.She came and wasn't really cooperative until Laharl threatened to blow her to bits) were discussing how to go about things. Laharl had done some studying up on the world, so he did most of the talking. "Flonne, Etna, and I will pose as 'genin,' or ninjas-in-training. Priere, you will pose as a 'jounin,' or advanced ninja that will head our team. We will be participating in the 'chunin exams,' which are like our promotion exams, in a way, as team 13 from the Village Hidden in the Darkness and… I'll go over the rest of that crap later. Anyways, prinnies, you will make a hidden base somewhere near Konoha, our destination. Don't worry about how to get there, either- I gave the Dimensional Gatekeeper the coordinates already. That sums it up for now. Everyone ready?"

"Ready to go, Prince!" said Etna

"We're good to go, dood!" all the prinnies shouted.

"Being a ninja will be so cool!" said Flonne.

"Sure, Harlie!" said Priere .

"Good!" Laharl shouted, "we leave for Konoha in a few days! Make sure to familiarize yourselves with some 'jutsu,' or ninja abilities during that time."

"Got it!" everyone shouted in unison.

_Etna: A silent shadow sneaks through the night. Who could it be?_

_Laharl :Ah, Crap. Here we go again!_

_Etna: It is none other than Etna, Super Ninja Supreme!_

_Laharl: Why does she ALWAYS have to do this?_

_Etna: Can Etna defeat the nefarious dark ninja, Laharl?_

_Laharl: Now THAT was actually worth hearing._

_Etna: Next time, on Uber-Ninja Etna, Etna Vs the Dark Nin!_

_Laharl: Good friggin' GRIEF…. _

Note: For anyone wondering, a prinny is a penguin with bat wings and a pack wrapped around its belly. They have peglegs, and explode when thrown (don't ask why…), and are really the souls of people who sinned in a past life. Dimensional Gatekeepers can transport people to and from places, for anyone who was wondering about them, too. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Laharl the Ninja

Disclaimer: Please see episode 1.

Episode 2: Who's who, What's what, and so on.

_In Konoha, in the Hokage's room._

"Ah, I see," Sarutobi said, "So you are all from the Village Hidden in the Darkness, a recently established village that wishes to obtain connections to other villages, starting with ours thru the Chunin Exams, and the wings and tails are kekkay gen-kai, am I right?"

"Yup!" said Priere, whom Laharl had made rehearse this little meeting (after all, she WAS playing the part of jounin).

"Very well," Sarutobi said, "I will allow this. Go ahead. Now, you should introduce yourselves to the other squads and get acquainted with them."

"Thank you. We will," Priere said, after which the foursome walked out. All four of them were glad that Laharl had done his homework on this.

'_Strange People,'_ the Hokage thought to himself, '_and that skull symbol for their village seems rather suspicious, but… well, their village IS hidden in the darkness, so I suppose it makes sense.'_ He thought no more about the subject afterwards.

Outside, Laharl, Flonne, and Priere went to meet with the other squads. Etna, on the other hand, ran off to buy some weapons for her amusement later.

_Meeting Neji, Lee, and Tenten_

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Lee beamed, in hopes that these new ninja would be good opponents.

"Likewise!" Flonne beamed, as well, simply because she was a Love Freak.

Tenten was busy practicing and didn't acknowledge them. So was Neji, but he also thought to himself, '_something's strange about these ninja… no matter. I will best them all!'_

_Meeting Shino, Kiba, and Hinata_

Shino acknowledged them in an analyzing fashion that somewhat gave Flonne the creeps. Kiba grunted, Akamaru huddling in his jacket, clearly sensing something strange (Kiba just passed it off as meeting strange strangers). Hinata shyly said, "Hi!" Not much else was said (ZZZZ…snore)

_Meeting Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji_

"Hey, nice to meetcha!" Ino said.

"The feeling's mutual!" Flonne replied. Shikamaru was analyzing them, sensing the strange feeling some others did. Choji was too busy eating to say anything. That is, until Laharl stole the chips he was eating with his mantle. This surprised Shikamaru and Ino, though they passed it off as a foreign jutsu.

"Hey!" Choji shouted, but then stopped when Laharl gave him a glare that said _one-more-step-and-I'll-throttle-you_. Choji got the feeling that he meant it, too.

_Meeting Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro_

The three sand nin and the dark nin appeared to be having a staredown when Kankuro said, "they look pretty pathetic," prompting a mantle-strangle-hold from Laharl. Gaara and Temari tensed, but waited to see what would happen. Kankuro's skin began to crack. Laharl sensed the trickery, and slammed the Sand nin down full power to reveal Kankuro's puppet. He quickly lunged his mantle at the real Kankuro and began to strangle him. Kankuro, being tied up, couldn't control his puppet. Laharl proceeded to toss him into a tree, breaking it in two.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR INSULTING THE GREAT LAHARL!," the overlord bellowed, after which he gave Gaara and Temari a glare that actually froze them in their tracks. Yes, even Gaara was scared, too. The two couldn't seem to do anything as the dark nin stormed off, his allies following. Temari and 

Gaara both thought that something was strange, and that things would probably get pretty interesting…. By the way, Laharl's power made Shukaku, the demon sealed in Gaara, start acting up. He spent the next few hours in the john.

_Meeting Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, who was with them_

This happened after Etna got back, and when it did, Laharl just leaned against a tree. Flonne and Naruto (whose inner demon, the Kyuubi, was acting up as well for the same reasons as Shukaku) were having a nice chat. Etna and Sakura were talking about ways to torture Naruto and keep him away from the latter. Sasuke sized up the three, coming to the conclusion that they would make worthy opponents. Priere, being a succubus, was trying to seduce Kakashi (and it was working, might I add). However, it wasn't JUST because she was a succubus- she actually got to thinking that she might really have a thing for the masked nin. Kakashi got to thinking he might have actual feelings for Priere, as well. They decided to go out for dinner later.

_Etna: Ah-_

_Priere: The beautiful redhead succubus with bangs-myself-is in love! Can it be?!_

_Etna: What?! Hey!_

_Priere: Will she get the man she wants?_

_Etna:…_

_Priere: Next time, on It's All About Priere, The LoveStruck Succubus Makes Her Move!_

_Etna: Priere…_

_Priere: Yes, Etna-chan?_

_Etna: GO TO HELL!!_

_BLAM!BLAM!THUMP!…._

Note: the reason that Laharl is affecting those inner demons more is bcause he's stronger and more evil. As per the Priere and Kakashi thing, well... more on that later. Oh, and the 'bangs' in the preview is/are Priere's hairstyle. Please R&R. 


End file.
